


A Mother's Love

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: Just a jumble of thoughts of Tristan and his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that they're FINALLY bringing in Tristan's mom is exciting, but also kinda heart breaking. Especially since it took a bus crash to do it.

The first memory he remembered of his mother is when he was three. The light shinning behind her made her blonde hair look like she was an angel coming down from heaven. She had always been a beautiful woman. Her laugh always lit up the room no matter how dark it was. Tristan loved his mother more than anything in the world. That's why when his parents split - he stayed with her. As much as he wanted his parents to stay together so they could be a family, it wasn't possible and he knew that. He stayed by his mother's side while they were going through the divorce. It was all he could do for her. Holding her while she cried. Talking care of the chores in the house for her. Anything that helped. 

She started working overtime at her job to keep up with the bills and to have extra for Tristan to spend. Part of him felt the reason she was constantly giving to him was so he wouldn't leave her. Tristan wasn't planning on that anytime soon. Sure, he'd stay with his father on the weekends sometimes, but that was expected. He didn't want to move in with him. That was Owen who decided to stay with him most the time throughout the summer break. That was always how it was. Tristan was always by his mother's side and Owen by his father. That's just how it was. 

When he was younger they would play outside together all afternoon. It didn't matter how much she had to work; she would always make time for him. Tea parties and dress-up on the weekend and movies on weeknight. They were best friends. Tristan couldn't ask for a better mother than her. She was everything to him. 

They started to get distant as he grew older. Tristan became more interested in boy, shows, and not telling his mother his secrets. They weren't things he wanted her to know. Years ago he would have told her everything. He even confessed to stealing the neighbors cat once. But now it was just "I'm fine, mom." and "There's nothing to talk about, really." He would shrug at her questions about boys off and roll his eyes. He still loved her more than anything, thought. That wasn't going to change. 

When Tristan was in the hospital for him minor heart attack, she was by his side until he was released. She took out all of her vacation days just to spend the next couple weeks taking care of him. Their relationship was finally going back to the way it was before. Tristan opened up to her more than ever in their time spent together. It was refreshing to him. He told her everything about how his eating disorder started and cried into her arms for hours. She never knew her youngest son was in so much pain over the way he looked. 

A year later, Tristan's life turned for the worse. After Yates was suspended and his friendship with Maya was over - he shut back down once again. Tristan knew his mother would be disappointed in his actions. Why wouldn't she be?  Sure, she would be upset by it - what mother wouldn't? She wouldn't stop loving him, though, that was for sure. Tristan just didn't know that then. He started regretting not telling her after the next year went by. Instead he was too busy crying into her arms over Zoe and Miles. She was once again seeing her son in a weak state and it hurt her to see this when there was nothing she could do but give him encouraging words. 

"Your mother is on her way here now, son. Don't worry, she'll be here soon. Hang in there." Those words echoed in Tristan's head. He couldn't open his eyes to see, but his body hurt like hell. Tristan didn't understand why she was on her way or why he needed to "hand in there." But he did. He did it because his mother would want him to hang on to whatever the hell it was he needed to. Because without her, he would have never made it that far in life. Tristan loved her so much. So he hung on. He held on until he heard his mother's voice once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> An open ending that you can make your own.


End file.
